


intertwined star signs

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (But no actual trains), Even those platonic feelings, Friendship, Gen, Mention of trains, Platonic Relationships, S01E03: A Formidable Ally, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Tsukishima woke up at 5AM to incessant knocking on his window. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he padded over to see who was about to incur his wrath. Instead of a bird or nosy neighbor, he looked out to find Yamaguchi.(Or, three scenes in Tsukishima's personal journey to accept that, yes, those volleyball nerds are actually his friends).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 14
Kudos: 222





	intertwined star signs

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this without any idea of a plot, but figured that any fic with the first years would count for the rewatch challenge, since this is the first episode that they meet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima woke up at 5AM to incessant knocking on his window. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he padded over to see who was about to incur his wrath. Instead of a bird or nosy neighbor, he looked out to find Yamaguchi. The other boy was bundled up in a jacket and scarf, and waved sheepishly at him when he saw Tsukishima looking at him.

His mouth moved, but Tsukishima couldn’t hear him through the glass. He looked up at the ceiling, silently debating whether to go back to sleep, hoping that this was just some fever fueled nightmare. When he opened them again, Yamaguchi was still standing there. 

Sighing, he cracked it open. “It’s freezing outside. What in the world are you doing?” 

“Get dressed. We’re going out,” Yamaguchi replied, checking the time on his phone. 

“I know we don’t have practice today. Daichi gave us time off until the New Year.” 

“We’re meeting Hinata and Kageyama at the train station.” He checked the time again. “We need to get going.” 

He smirked. “Are you kidnapping me, right now? Because I have like 10 centimeters on you and a locked door between us.”

“Don’t be such a downer, Tsukki!” He crossed his arms. “Come on. I told you, Hinata and Kageyama are waiting for us.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Tsukki! Come on, admit to yourself that you don’t actually hate them anymore.” 

“Even if that were true. Which it’s not, by the way.” He shook his head, “It’s not like I can just go galavanting off without my parent’s permission.” 

“Uhh…” Yamaguchi winced, flashing a guilty look. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

He raised his hands in a placating manner. “I may have gotten permission from them when I came over last week?” 

“You knew that this was going to happen!” Tsukishima crossed his arms. “You’re such a traitor.” 

“Look,” he sighed. “You can whine on the way all you want, but we need to go.” 

“Tch. No.” He leaned over to close the window. 

Yamaguchi placed his hands on his hips. “Well, if I can’t get you to go by myself, I guess can just give Kageyama and Hinata your address so they can come here themselves.” 

He started to lift his phone in a threatening manner, and dawning horror sunk into Tsukishima’s bones as he realized what it would be like if Kageyama and Hinata could come over anytime they wanted. “Wait!” He raised his hands in front of him. “Do not give those two dumbasses my address.” 

“Five minutes. I’ll be waiting on your porch.” He started walking around the house, not even deigning to look back. Yamaguchi knew that he had won. 

Tsukishima closed the window, sighing, and turning to grab some clothes. “And everyone says that I’m the mean one,” he muttered to himself. 

Four and a half minutes later he was locking up the door behind him, with Yamaguchi tapping his feet impatiently. “Chill Yamaguchi. Why are you in such a hurry? The freak duo will just have to be patient for once in their lives.”

“We’re going to miss the train, Tsukki.” 

He came to a dead stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Yamaguchi yanked on his arm, trying to get him to move forward. “What. Train.” 

“We’re going to Tokyo.” He tugged on Tsukishima’s arm again, tilting his head and smiling. “Well,  _ maybe _ Tokyo.” 

“I have like 3000 yen on me. How in the world do you think that we can afford to spontaneously go to Tokyo?” His mind was racing, trying to go through the mental acrobatics of calculating the cost of the trip. The distraction allowed Yamaguchi to start pulling him along, getting them moving again. He had expected something like this from Hinata and Kageyama, but Yamaguchi was supposed to be his  _ friend.  _ The sane one. 

“I guess Kageyama’s aunt or something works for the rail company. She gives him passes every year, but they expire on New Years’ Eve, so we have to go now,” Yamaguchi explained,letting go of him once Tsukishima was walking of his own volition. 

“But, Tokyo?” 

Yamaguchi laughed. “It was Hinata’s idea.” He paused. “Although, Kageyama wasn’t sure if the passes would get us all the way to Tokyo, or if we’d get stuck in Sendai. Hinata said that we’d get all the way to Tokyo according to the train company’s website, but... “ 

“It’s Hinata,” Tsukishima filled in. “He’s not really one for reading all the terms and conditions.”

“Is that burgeoning affection that I hear in your voice?” Yamaguchi teased, bumping their shoulders together. “Be careful, someone might think you actually  _ like _ them.”

“Of course not.”

* * *

The next year it was Kageyama that was standing outside his window. Tsukishima thought about feigning sleep and not acknowledging the other boy, but if there was anything the last year had taught him it was that Kageyama was annoyingly persistent. 

He cracked the window open, crossing his arms. “Not again.” 

Kageyama scowled, looking down at the ground. “It wasn’t my idea. Hinata says you have to come. It’s tradition.” 

Tsukishima yawned, shaking his head. “You’re not going to leave unless I go with you, are you?” 

“I’m under orders,” he frowned. “Did you know that Yamaguchi could be so scary?” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to convince everyone for years,” he sighed. “It’s the face. It’s just so disarming.” Cutting his losses, he closed the window to go change, and then went to meet Kageyama out front. 

“If Hinata wants me to go so badly, he should just meet me himself.” 

Kageyama looked up from his phone as Tsukishima closed the door. “Are you saying you want to willingly interact with Hinata at 5AM?” 

“That is literally my worst nightmare,” he replied, tucking his keys into his pocket and setting off down the driveway.

“I don’t know.” Kageyama shot him a look. “It almost sounds like we’re friends.”

“Don’t delude yourself, King.” He lengthened his stride, putting distance between them. “Yamaguchi is rubbing off on you.”

* * *

In their third year, he set an alarm to wake up early. He was pulling on his shoes when Hinata pulled up to the driveway on his bike. Hinata stared at him as he was exiting his house. 

“I thought that this was going to be a lot more work,” he said, eyes wide. 

“Well, I had to stop you from waking up the entire house.” He shrugged. “Plus, it’s tradition, isn’t it?” 

“I heard that you requested me last year.” Hinata was pulling his bike beside them as they walked, slightly jumping up and down.

“It wasn’t really a request.” Tsukishima wiped the sleep out of his eyes. “More of an observation.” 

“But you’re coming willingly this year!” he exclaimed. 

“Can you be a little bit less excited?” Hinata’s smile was too bright for the early morning. “Don’t you ever run out of energy?” 

“Nope!” he replied, hitting him on the shoulder. 

“Why am I friends with you?” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. “Wait—” 

Hinata’s breath hitched, and he turned towards Tsukishima, whooping in joy. “Tsukki! You admitted we’re friends!” 

“It was merely a slip of the tongue.” 

“I’ve got to go tell Kageyama and Yamaguchi!” He was vibrating in place, before taking off down the sidewalk.

Tsukishima shook his head and took a breath. “What have I done?” 

He smiled before following Hinata at his own leisurely pace. He’d catch up to them, eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Yachi definitely joined them for their later adventures, but since she doesn't show up for another season, I felt it was more fitting for the rewatch to have it just be the four of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (I'm probably lamenting how behind I am in this challenge on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or celebrating the return of the Haikyuu!! anime on [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
